This invention relates to a connector to be mounted on a circuit board, in particular to a connector having a plurality of rows of contacts.
A connector having a plurality of rows of contacts is disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2007-103106. An upper-row contact in the disclosed connector has an L-shape (an inverted L-shape). A lower-row contact has an upper-bent portion bent more than 90 degree angle and a lower-bent portion positioned lower than the upper-bent portion.
Another contact is disclosed in JP-A2005-50745. The disclosed contact has a specific shape so that a connector can resist high-voltage. In JP-A 2005-50745, a partition wall is provided between the contacts in order to increase a creepage distance.
The contacts of the lower-row in the connector of JP-A 2007-103106 are formed by complicated-bending process. Accordingly, a cost of manufacturing will be high. In addition, size of the connector in the front-rear direction will become large because of the upper-row of the contacts.